


Poly-Constructicons X Reader – Six Rings to Rule Them All

by writeyouin



Series: Poly-Constructicons X Reader [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After seeing a proposal in a movie, the Constructicons wonder about the significance of the action and ask you about it.This kind of links to the other Constructicons one I did but you don’t have to read it for context; the other fic is called "Poly-Constructicons X Reader – Devastation" and is in the same series.





	Poly-Constructicons X Reader – Six Rings to Rule Them All

**Author's Note:**

> The images of the rings are at the bottom in a little graph I made. PS This kind of links to the other Constructicons one I did but you don’t have to read it for context; the other fic is called "Poly-Constructicons X Reader – Devastation" and is in the same series.

You winced, stuck sitting on Scavenger’s lap where he held tightly onto your arms as he argued with Long Haul. The pair were squabbling over how long you’d been sitting with Scavenger and if it was time you switched to Long Haul; this was a regular occurrence on movie night. So you didn’t show favouritism, it was a rule that you had to switch laps every twenty minutes, being passed between the six bots like a doll; such a solution had been created after the Great Seventh Day Debate of winter, during which there had almost been casualties. The only problem now was that it was Scavenger’s job to time how long you’d been with everyone, but he’d apparently been keeping you longer on his turn.

“Admit it, you’ve kept (Y/N) to yourself,” Long Haul accused.

“Don’t be stupid, I make sure everyone gets equal time,” Scavenger rebutted.

“Oh yeah? Don’t lie, I paused the film and look at that, forty five minutes, you’ve had five extra minutes. Five!”

Bonecrusher checked the timer on the TV, flipping the table furiously when he saw Long Haul was right, “NO FAIR! I WANT LONGER TOO.”

Mixmaster stood next to Hook, away from the fight, eating an energon snack, “Who do you think will win?” He asked Hook quietly.

“Whoever’s the most volatile,” Hook sneered. “Imbeciles.”

You remained silent through the ordeal, preferring not to pick sides lest you accidently hurt one of their feelings. Fortunately, you didn’t have to because Scrapper, who’d finally had enough snagged you expertly out of Scavenger’s servos.

“HOW MANY TIMES?!” He shouted annoyed. “(Y/N) is a lot more fragile than us. (S)he isn’t a toy to fight over, did anyone of you ever think to ask how (s)he feels about this?”

The group looked to the floor, ashamed by their immature antics, each mumbling apologies except for Hook who had nothing to apologise for and Mixmaster who added a cheery, “Isn’t this nice? We should fight more often so we can all be nice together afterwards.”

Scrapper nodded victoriously, “Good. (Y/N), is there anything you’d like to add to this?”

You smiled gratefully, “Thanks sweetie.”

You leaned up to peck his cheek. The other bots looked at you dolefully. You sighed, “Oh, alright.”

They perked up, forming a line so you could kiss each one on the cheek as you had with Scrapper. With the argument resolved, you took your place on Long Haul’s lap, where he stroked your hair contently during his time in the film. Eventually, at Scrapper’s turn, near the end of the film  _Bride Wars_ , which Mixmaster had picked proudly, one of the characters held out a ring, proposing. Scrapper tapped your shoulder, you craned your neck up to see him.

“What’s the significance of that?” He asked.

“The proposal? By doing that, he’s asking her to marry him.”

“What is marry?”

“You’ve got through this whole film not knowing?” You laughed. “To get married is to spend your life with a romantic partner.”

“Ah, like Conjunx Endura,” Scavenger noted.

“And the ring is?” Hook queried.

“It’s said that since the ring is a circle because it represents eternity,” You explained. “Traditionally, one person gets down on their knee, presents the ring, and pops the question, though you can do it however you want really; there’s no rules or anything to say how it’s done.”

The bots nodded, evidently satisfied with the explanation, though they were all having similar thoughts which kept them quiet while they mulled over the jumble of ideas in their processors.

* * *

You glanced at the note the Constructicons had left for you in the lab. It was a rather cryptic message with only five words. ‘ _Meet at cliff overlooking beach._ ’ Well, you were there, but they weren’t. You leaned over the edge of the cliff in case they were at the bottom, finding nothing but the crashing waves at high tide. Patiently, you sat and waited, occasionally calling out in case they were actually around but hadn’t heard you before.

Finally, after about an hour or so of waiting, the six bots showed up, mildly surprised to find you’d beaten them there.

“(S)he’s early,” Mixmaster whispered loudly.

The group shushed him, apparently flustered by the statement. You frowned, getting up to greet them.

“NO!” They said in unison, holding out their arms.

“Stay there,” Scrapper warned anxiously.

You planted your hands on your hips, “Okay guys, you look like the cat that ate the canary. What’s going on?”

“Scrapper,” Long Haul hissed. “What do we do?”

Scrapper assessed the scenario, “I guess… I guess we just do it now.”

“Okay, you go first.”

Scrapper was thrusted forward by several nervous sets of servos. He looked briefly back before approaching you. “Uh (Y/N), we’ve uh, we’ve done a lot of talking and we… I need to ask you something.”

As if remembering the importance of kneeling, he threw himself down, pulling a dented velvet box from a chest compartment. He fumbled to open it, large digits hindering him on the tiny human invention. At last, he succeeded, revealing a gold band which flowed into a rose with a ruby at the top.

You gasped, your heart racing at the realisation of what was going on.

“(Y/N), will you… would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

“I…” You kneeled, cupping his face gently. “Scrapper, sweetspark, what about the rest of you?”

His optics widened, “Don’t worry about that. Depending on your answer now, they’re going next.”

You leaned over to glance behind him where the five other bots were holding out their own boxes. You cried joyfully, stifling a laugh and placing the ring on your engagement finger to save him the trouble, “Then yes, for all my life, yes.”

The group cheered, and Scrapper hugged you tightly, ecstatic and relieved. He helped you up, ready to say something more, but Bonecrusher pulled him out of the way, eager to go next.

“You said yes to him so I know you’ll say the same for me. Besides, I’m clearly the strongest, you need me for protection.”

He handed you the box, so he wouldn’t have to open it himself.

“I wouldn’t think of anyone else Bonecrusher, you are my knight in shining armour,” You grinned opening the box. Inside was a thin silver ring with the largest diamond you’d ever seen; you placed it on your left index finger where it wouldn’t press against Scrapper’s ring.

“I should clearly go next,” Long Haul stated.

Hook ignored him, strolling past confidently. True to his superior nature, he said, “You may not be a Cybertronian, but you’re almost as good. Marry me?”

He propped his box open with ease, revealing the most intricate ring yet. It had a silver band with delicately laid rose gold swirling around it, creating the cradle for a diamond on top. Not waiting for your answer, he placed the ring on your right index finger. You kissed his lips, lingering momentarily to make up for a lack of words.

“Finally,” Long Haul rolled his optics, ready for his turn.

“Not so fast,” Scavenger pulled him back, then took his place in front of you.

“No fair, it was  **my**  turn.”

Long Haul’s complaints went unacknowledged as Scavenger looked you in the eyes. “(Y/N), I’ve always known that logic dictates all, however there is an exception to every law; you are that exception. No matter how many experiments I run, logic cannot explain you. Please remain by my side forever.”

“Until the end of time,” You agreed, giving up on not crying, and wiping away tears regularly now.

Scavenger pulled your left hand towards him, placing a rose gold band with a moonstone in a circular cradle on your middle finger.

Long Haul sagged dramatically, “Primus, is it my turn now or do I have to go last? Should I wait for yet another interruption? Perhaps I should roll out the red carpet for Mix. What? No arguments now? Sure, you shut up when-”

Scrapper shoved him forward, “Stop whining and propose already.”

“I wasn’t whining,” Long Haul pouted quietly. He forgot his griping at your giggle, remembering that the scenario would be much better if he put his best foot forward. “(Y/N), unlike these slag heaps, I actually did more research, so you’ll notice that my ring,” he propped the box open, placing the ring on your right hand’s engagement finger, “has the most diamonds and is therefore the best one.”

Surely enough, the ring was made entirely of diamonds, with a heart at the centre.

Hook shook his head testily, “That’s not how it works, ingrate.”

“Yeah,” Bonecrusher chided. “It’s clearly the biggest diamond that counts and mine is bigger dummy.”

“It’s about the quality of the proposal!” Scavenger added indignantly.

Long Haul moved to the group of bots that had already proposed, pushing Bonecrusher forcefully and sparking the beginnings of a fight.

Before it could escalate Mixmaster yelled over the skirmish, “HEY, I HAVEN’T PROPOSED YET! FIGHT AFTERWARDS.”

A hush fell over the group. Mixmaster nodded satisfactorily, approaching you in his usual chipper manner. “(Y/N), we have so much fun together and you never tell me to shut up or go away. Oh, and you always do nice things. I like nice things, like the sun and the sky and the-”

“Stay on point Mix,” Scrapper reminded.

“R-right,” Mixmaster shoved his box in your arms, leaving you scrambling to keep hold of it while he hid behind Scrapper’s back, peeking over his shoulder to gauge your reaction.

You smiled upon finding a ring as curious as Mixmaster. It was a large, thin silver band shaped like coral with a sapphire at the top. You placed it on your right hand’s middle finger, then blew a kiss to the suddenly bashful bot.

With that last proposal, the group applauded, relieved that you’d accepted and that you’d never asked where the rings had come from; they’d hate to explain robbing the jewellery store to you on the day of the engagement.

“Guys,” You said shakily. “You’ve given me so much, it’s more than I could ever hope for, but I need to ask one more thing. I need you to… Please can you bring out Devastator.”

“You heard our fiancé,” Scrapper said proudly. “Transform, phase two.”

Within a few seconds Devastator stood before you, a combination of the six bots.

You looked up at the large Cybertronian, “Thank you. Now, I know that there’s a million things I’d say if I was more prepared, but I suppose what I’ve got in mind will simply have to do. Devastator, I hope that you, and the other six loves of my life that make you will accept when I ask. Will you all be my Conjunx Endurae?”

Devastator smiled widely. “Do you know why we chose this spot to propose?” He asked.

You shook your head.

“Because we wanted to make the beach where you suffered better. Replace a bad memory with a good one; you’ve just done the same for us. We accept.”

You beamed, overjoyed as he nuzzled you affectionately with his helm. Most people waited their entire life for one proposal; in one night you received seven, all of which you were happy to accept.

* * *


End file.
